Respected
by RC2012
Summary: Aftermath to the episode The Cloak of Black Velvet. Little friendship moment between Danger and Tech.


**Respected-A Loonatics Unleashed Fanfic**

Danger Duck sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his feet and grumbling.

He was upset.

Upset that he had lost.

You see, he made a bet with Tech E. Coyote that he could go one whole week without using technology.

And as mentioned in the last couple of sentences, he had lost that bet.

Duck grumbled. "That darn coyote. Why he'd have to have himself end up under that Black Velvet's control? I would've won the bet if not for that."

A moment later, Duck heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He said, sounding a little annoyed.

After losing the bet and his friends friendly joking about it at him, Duck was in no mood to see anyone right now.

He only wanted to know who was knocking and then send them away.

"It's me, Tech."

Duck grunted to himself.

_What does he want, to gloat that he won?_ Duck thought.

Silence.

"You know I'm not leaving until after I've talked to you, right?"

Duck sighed.

"Enter."

The door opened and Tech walked inside.

"Mind if I sit?" He said pointing at the spot next to Danger Duck on his bed.

Duck turned away and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat, Techie."

Tech sat down.

"So what? You here to gloat that you won?" Duck asked.

Tech flashed him a smug smile.

"Trust me, if I was here to gloat, I'd be doing it while wearing the cape."

Duck sighed and fell back onto the bed.

He grunted some more.

"What's with you?" Tech asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe's it's the fact that no one on this team respects me."

"What are you talking about?"

Duck looked up at him.

"I always try being a leader or prove what a great superhero I am, but it never seems to work out. Like today. Yeah, I used my phone and lost the bet, but if it wasn't for me we've been shrouded in darkness and you'd be still Black Velvet's mind slave. I helped save us all and what do I get? No respect and a coyote rubbing his victory in my face. When all I wanted was to look like I was actually important to this team."

Duck looked away.

Again, the room was in silence.

Duck spoke up again.

"So what'd you come in here for anyway?"

A brief moment of silence passed before Tech spoke up.

"To thank you."

"Wait, what?" Duck sat up, not believing what he just heard.

Was Tech…really thanking him?

"Thank you, for breaking me out of Black Velvet's mind control. If not for you, we wouldn't have been able to foil Black Velvet's evil plot."

Duck stared at him, at a loss for words.

"You know, you really are an important part of the team. Your powers help the Loonatics out a lot. I know it and so does everyone else on the team. And…"

When Tech had come in, and Duck was looking at the floor to avoid the coyote's eyes, he had been holding something behind his back.

He had been holding that same object while he was talking to Duck.

"I wanted to give you this, as a present to show my thanks for your brave action a week ago."

He held it out.

It was a blue cape; the one Duck had been trying to order for weeks.

"What, you're giving your cape? But…you won the bet."

Tech smiled.

"It's not that one. This one I ordered just for you."

Duck didn't know what to do at first.

But after a moment, he decided to accept the cape.

"Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Tech stood up and walked away.

Duck held his hand out.

"Wait!"

Tech stopped at the open door and turned back.

"Why'd you…?" Duck asked.

"Because despite the fact that you're an arrogant, annoying, self-centered little weirdo…"

Duck looked slightly annoyed.

"I do like you and consider you one of my closest friends." Tech said with a friendly smile.

Duck's look of annoyance disappeared.

He saw that Tech meant that last part and couldn't help but smile a little.

Tech smiled back and left Duck's room, the door shutting after him.

Duck got off of his bed and put the cape on.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

_You know, you really are an important part of this team. I know it, and so does everyone else on the team._

He could still hear what Tech had said in his head, over and over again.

Duck looked in the mirror and smiled a little.

"Thanks, Tech."

THE END

**I don't know why, but I've always been a bit sympathetic with Duck when he was trying to feel like an important part of the team. When he's not acting too annoying, that is. I think things worked out for him somehow around the end of the series, along with the other Loonatics.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


End file.
